spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Manager
The New Manager is segment (a) of the forty fifth episode SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series) from Season 2017. When Mr. Krabs gets a replacement manager, SpongeBob and Squidward must face his harsh behavior. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants ' * 'Squidward Tentacles ' * 'Mr. Krabs ' * 'Mayor Bob (debut) * Mr. Hanks (debut) Plot The episode opens at the Krusty Krab were SpongeBob is annoying Squidward through the order window. Few minutes later, a limousine arrives at the restaurant and men named Mayor Bob and Mr. Hanks walks in. Mayor Bob greets with SpongeBob and Squidward and asks for Mr. Krabs to be front and centered. ''' '''Mr. Krabs arrives and wonder what was all the commotion. Mayor Bob the asks Mr. Krabs to step into his office with Mr. Hanks. Inside his office, Mayor Bob explains that Mr. Hanks will be taking Mr. Krabs place as manager and setting him for retirement. This angers Mr. Krabs and explains that he can't let his restaurant die off if he isn't manager. Mr. Krabs is then flung into the air out of his office chair and Mr. Hanks now has role of manager. Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Squidward are very curious of where Mr. Krabs is and soon goes to his office to see if its there. The two then finds Mr. Hanks sitting in Mr. Krabs office chair. Mr. Hanks explains that he is the new manager and starts to give harsh orders to SpongeBob and Squidward. At Mr. Krabs house, we see him eating a sandwich with a glass of milk. He is worried about his retirement and SpongeBob and Squidward working for Mr. Hanks. ''' '''Back at the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob is in the kitchen cooking a Krabby Patty while Mr. Hanks arrives asking where Squidward is. SpongeBob then argues with Mr. Hanks and explains he hasn't seen him. Squidward returns to the restaurant with left overs from Happy China for SpongeBob. Mr. Hanks sees Squidwards and yells at him for going out on lunch break. He then takes the leftovers and throws it on the ground. This angers Squidward and then decides to quit his job until Mr. Krabs is back as manager as he walks out the door. Squidward arrives at Mr. Krabs house and finds him in bed. He tells Mr. Krabs the horrors of Mr. Hanks and wants him back as manager and out of his retirement. Evening arrives as SpongeBob is hiding behind the corner of his work station away from Mr. Hanks. Mr. Hanks, however; is out searching for SpongeBob. ''' '''He finds SpongeBob and explains that he's taking the night shift. SpongeBob refuses to take the night shift and proceeds to leave the Krusty Krab. As Mr. Hanks is walking out the restaurant, Squidward captures him inside a sack and kicks it as far away it can go. SpongeBob then sees Mr. Krabs out of retirement and agrees he'll never have a replacement manager ever again as the episode ends. Music Salty Squid Jig ''' '''Tip Top Polka Hail to The Chief Zelle ''' '''Grass Skirt Chase Majora's Theme (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) Goodbye Rodney Dramatic Event House of Horros Peg Leg Waltz Bubble Poppin' Boys Goofy Conversation (v1) Slide Whistle Song Full Episode Category:Under Construction Category:EB The Original Master Category:Episodes Category:2017 Category:2015